Under a Bad Sign
by ramble-on
Summary: Voldemort returns with a new plan and gains support in strange places
1. The Black Night

**__**

The black night

CHAPTER 1

****

BLOOD was everywhere, across the floor and all over the wall's, there was even a smattering of drips on the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a black, leather armchair. Unexpectedly, a cackle that was very eerie and high pitched reached across the room, it sent shivers down my spine. Then a hissing and spitting noise came from behind the chair. I turned my head, and in repulsion and horror I moved closer, for there were two legs and only one foot. The legs had been ripped apart with the muscle and flesh strewn all over each other and the floor. The calf bone stood protruding from one of the legs with sliver's of flesh still hanging off. I knew this body was the source of the blood slashed across the room for a small puddle of blood was still gathering on the dark wooden floor beneath the body.

_A sudden gush of wind rushed passed me and I heard the door slam into the red, bloodied wall. A ear-splitting hiss came from behind me and I couldn't even turn from fear. Only one animal made a sound like that, a snake, and from the voluble sound created, I knew this was an enormous snake. It slithered along the floor, collecting blood on it's stomach as it did so. It's tongue flared out and it brought itself upwards to face me face to face. The snake was at least twenty foot long, and I knew that I had seen it once before. The memory of that made me shake in terror and dread. It was then that I knew who was sitting in the chair, there was only one person that owned a twenty foot long snake. A hissing reverberated from behind the chair and the snake pounced forward onto the body. I heard another high-pitched cackle come from behind the chair and then heard the ripping of flesh from bone._

I moved closer and as I did so I saw **him **sitting there, chuckling to himself, whilst picking up bits of the bodies bones and then throwing them across the room. I felt a sudden surge of hate surge through me which pushed me to move forward. As I moved forward I saw the head of the body that was tilted onto one side. The side that was facing upwards had a large gash that had fresh blood still dripping from it. I was drawn closer to the body when I realised who it was. A scream erupted from my body when I saw **him **picking at the body and **his **snake eating the flesh away from the body of my God-father, Sirius. He gave another cackle which made my hate surge even more, I ran towards the chair, blinded by rage. I turned the chair around and suddenly my head was surging with a searing pain. My scar was burning and it left me blinded, he started a high pitched snigger which developed until it engulfed the room, myself and my entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

The black night

Chapter 2

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!, I HATE YOU, GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!"

"Harry, Harry wake up, it's just a dream."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, HOW COULD YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!".

Harry sat there screaming and clawing Ron with all of the pent up rage he felt towards Voldemort. "Harry, it was only a dream, it's me, Ron, your friend." Ron was starting to get scared and already had a bruise forming on his left cheek when Harry started to calm down. "r..r..Ron, I saw Voldemort, he was eating Sirius and his snake was as well, I saw them and…and….."

"Harry, it was only a dream, everything is fine. You are here at the Burrow for the holiday's, remember?, you're safe here, nowhere near You-Know-Who".

" I saw him Ron, I don't know where he was but he had Sirius, oh why couldn't I save him???" Harry sat there, feeling the loss of his Godfather who left him only a few month's ago. Could it be possible for Voldemort to have found him, and if he did then why?.

"Remember the dream's that I had last year, how they came true Ron, what if this is true, how do I know that it was just a dream?". Harry was feeling nauseous at the memory of Sirius being eaten. "Harry, you were there when, when Sirius, um..well, fell through. There is no way You-Know-Who would have been able to get to him". Ron wasn't so sure that what he was telling Harry was true, maybe You-Know-Who had found a way, he had managed to find way's to keep alive for 16 years now and his power is growing!!. "Who knows what he is capable of with his power continually growing, my scar is still burning Ron and if he isn't close by then what other reason is there other than the fact that I really saw him". To this Ron had no answer and was about to tell Harry this when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Is everything okay, I heard screaming and yelling, what happened?".

"I was having a bad dream, it's okay now, sorry".

"Oh, nothing to worry about now dear, after what you have been through, well, anyone would expect a few bad memories, are you okay now?". As Mrs. Weasley was saying this to Harry, Ginny poked her head around the door to see what was happening. "What's going on?, oh, hi Mum". Now Harry was starting to become embarrassed, "everything is fine, you can go back to bed, it was just a bad dream".

" Mr. Weasley will be off duty and home soon so don't worry Harry, we also have people on watch outside, you are safe here. Well I'm going back to bed, come on, you too Ginny, the boys won't want you hanging around".

"But mum…"

"Come on love, it's to early in the morning", Ginny trundled off, back to bed not altogether happy about being told to leave. "Goodnight boys, try to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow". Mrs. Weasley gave the boys a tired smile then slowly shuffled out of the room, turned off the light and then closed the door behind her. "Do you think there is something that the Order aren't telling us Harry?, I think something is going on because my Mum is looking really worried". Harry gave a big yawn which Ron soon caught onto. "I don't know, but I guess we will soon find out when we move back to head-quarter's tomorrow".

"yeah", said Ron, now yawning, "I guess so". The two boy's lay down onto their pillow's and within minutes they both were fast asleep and snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

The black night

CHAPTER 3

"WAKE UP EVERYONE, TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!". A loud yell came from Mrs. Weasley down stairs, "Ron, are you awake?". Harry asked this with a yawn, "Yeah, morning", Ron answered this with a lift of his head but as soon as he said it his head fell straight back onto the pillow. "What time is it?, I'm ssssssssoooooo tired!!!!". Ron stretched and made another attempt at sitting up but only succeeded in rolling onto his side and then off his bed onto the mattress Harry was sleeping on. "Ow, watch it Ron, that's my nose, ow", Ron started to flail his arms wildly in the hopes of propping himself upright. "Hello", Mrs. Weasley popped her head around the door. "Are you boys up yet?, come on, get a move on, we are leaving in half an hour"

"Give us a minute Mum, what time is it?"

"It's already 7 o'clock in the morning, breakfast is ready on the table for the lot of you, so if you don't hurry up then everyone else will eat what's there, oh, and your fathers back Ron, he had a hard night so don't annoy him, okay, get a move on!!".

Mrs. Weasley left the room in a flurry, rushing off to get everyone else up out of bed. Harry didn't know how he felt about going back to Sirius' old home, he hadn't been there since he.. left us..left me.

Because of what happened last year at Hogwart's Harry was not allowed to go back to the Dursley's over the summer. This he didn't mind, but the only other option was to go back to the Order Of The Phoenix head-quarter's, Sirius' old home, which Harry just couldn't do. So, under the authority of Dumbeldore, a place was set up for Harry at the Weasley's house for the summer holiday's until it was just far to unsafe. That time had come with Voldemort's power rising day by day and more and more old Death Eater's rejoining him in his grabble for power. Today, Harry and the Weasley's were all moving back to head-quarter's to rejoin with the Order. After the mis-haps and turmoil caused by Sirius' old house elf, the old home was seen as far to un-safe and a new head-quarter's had been set up and this was where everyone was moving to today. Harry chocked back tears at the thought of his lost God-father, then focussed all his hate and anger towards Voldemort, the creature that caused him so much pain and anguish. When Harry found out about how he was going to have to either kill Voldemort or be killed by him, he knew that he was not going to give up without a fight. Voldemort killed both of his parents, who Harry never even had a chance to meet. Then, when he finally had a Godfather, someone like a parent, Voldemort caused his death as well. Harry knew that soon the time would come when the two would be face to face once again and only one of them would leave alive. "HARRY, where are you?, your breakfast is getting cold!!!", Mrs. Weasley's voice travelled up the stairs into Ron's room. "I'm coming down now, I won't be a minute". Harry pulled a shirt over his head, changed into his pants and went running down the stairs for his breakfast with the Weasley's.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

The black night

CHAPTER 4

Everyone was running around in a flurry organising their belongings as no-one would be going back to the Burrow for a few weeks. Harry and Ron had basically packed everything they would need so didn't have to worry to much.

All of a sudden there was a massive BANG from the kitchen. Harry and Ron were pulling their things down the stairs when Mrs. Weasley pokes her head out looking very dishevelled and VERY angry. "FRED, GEORGE, WHERE ARE YOU TWO, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT". Mrs. Weasley tramped out looking very black, her clothes were charcoaled along with her face and hair which was also standing on end. She slapped out a small flame that had ignited on her apron when Fred poked his head out from the top of the landing. He was trying to look meek but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "We are both up here Mum, George is in the bathroom and I am just organising everything, why?, do you need us to help you?". Fred tried to put on an innocent face and started to flutter his short eyelashes a little which only succeeded in making Mrs. Weasley even more aggravated, (if it was possible).

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHY I AM CALLING YOU, SO, YOU TO FOUND IT AMUSING TO BLOW UP THE SINK DID YOU". She stopped, took a breath and then started up again. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU TWO NEVER GROW UP, NOW BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE UNTIL THIS KITCHEN IS BACK TO NORMAL, I EXPECT IT TO BE FINISHED WHEN I COME BACK….".

"What is going on?', Mr. Weasley entered the room looking extremely tired and pale. "It was only a joke Dad, we will fix it…", George entered from the lounge room looking worried, Fred came down the stairs to join him. "We only did it to make a few people laugh, you have to admit that Mum does look very funny..". Fred trailed off from the look on both his parents' faces.

"Now is not the time for jokes, both of you, clean this mess up now, okay, we need to leave in 15 minutes". Mr. Weasley left the room looking very withdrawn and Harry realised that he would have had a very rough night. Mr. Weasley had always been so up-beat, Harry didn't remember seeing him like this very often. This made him question what Ron's dad was doing last night and wonder if his dream was somehow connected to a new plot of Voldemort's.

"Harry, look", Ron gestured for Harry to look into the kitchen at the mess his two brothers had created. Harry had to stifle back a laugh, he couldn't believe the chaos, he wondered what they used, a new mini 'bomb'?. The entire kitchen was black, even the clock was coughing up black smoke. The reason why the two boys were both holding back laughs was because of the effect the smoke had on everything in the room. The belonging in the kitchen were slowly being turned upside down as the smoke rested upon the device. So far, a sink and oven were both hanging from the ceiling and the table was drifting up to meet them. The smoke drifted over towards Harry and Ron and before they knew it, both of them felt themselves slowly being twisted upside down. Their feet implanted themselves onto the ceiling and they both found themselves stuck.

A loud scream came from the living room, it was Mrs. Weasley. "Oh my God, help, what's happening to me?, FRED, GEORGE, WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?". Ron and Harry looked at each other, so the smoke had an effect on Mrs. Weasley as well. "BOYS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR MOTHER?".

"HELP, HARRY AND I ARE STUCK AS WELL!!!!". Ron called out and his father came rushing into the room. Fred and George followed, not far behind with a look of anticipation on their faces. As soon as they saw Harry and Ron, followed by the entire room, their faces lit up into great big smiles. "Very funny boys, now, how we get them, your mother and the entire kitchen the right way up?". Fred and George looked at each other, their smiles vanished. "Well, we..a… sorta haven't done this before, so, as of yet, we don't know how to fix everything". Fred answered for the both of them, they were looking beseechingly at Mr. Weasley, hoping he wouldn't get very angry, but it was all in vain. "WHAT, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REVERSE SPELL, BUT YOU DECIDED TO CONDUCT THIS 'EXPERIMENT' ON YOUR OWN FAMILY!!!. MIND YOU, YOUR OWN MOTHER AND BROTHER AND A GUEST WHO HAS ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY!!". Mr. Weasley was growing very red in the face. "We know how to do it, maybe you could reverse it?". This was asked by a very meek George.

Before Mr. Weasley could reply, a loud indistinguishable yell was heard coming from the living room. "Okay you two, come with me and we will find out how to get your mother down, then we will get these two down. The three of them left the room, Harry could then hear some mumbling and occasionally see a few sparks flying from the room. Mrs. Weasley screamed a few times so Harry knew they had some near misses. For what felt like an hour later, the four of them appeared, Mrs. Weasley rubbing her head. Then, Mr. Weasley conducted a spell and Harry and Ron felt themselves slowly float down to the ground again, both with very sore heads. Fred and George whispered a small apology to Harry, he shook his head, "I'm not worried, it was funny watching the room, although my head does hurt". Ron's parents just walked out of the room, both looking very angry and upset about the entire incident.

"What were you thinking?", Ron asked his brothers feeling unease about his parents. "You really picked the wrong morning to play one of your jokes, Dad had a hard night and Mum is really worried".

" We know Dad had a hard night, we thought that the kitchen might make him laugh, it looks like we were wrong, oh well, at least we know how to reverse the spell". The brothers then set about cleaning up the kitchen and getting rid of the smoke which out to be a difficult job. Every now and then it would start to affect one of them and they would start to drift upwards, but now they new how to stop it so it only took a couple of minutes and quite a few spells to clean up the room.

Harry and Ron left Fred and George to clean up the kitchen and went back to Ron's room to get their suitcases and bring them down the stairs. By now it was already 7:30 so everyone else in the family were already by the door. Mr. Weasley was putting spells on all of the suitcases to make them light, the spell had such an effect on all of them that they were all floating in the air, 20 or 30 cm from the floor. Harry and Ron didn't take long to drag their cases down the stairs, so their's soon joined the family. Eventually, just after 7:30, there were 7 cases all floating by the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

The black night

Chapter 5

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside, "are you sure about going back?, I will understand if you don't want to".

"I need to, I have come to terms with it so I need to say one last final good-bye".

"Okay, as long as you are sure, if you change your mind at any stage then just come and talk to me, okay. Well everyone, time to go, Fred and George, you two can apparate there now, the house will be open to your arrival, please be careful. Ginny, you are coming with me, Sweetie, what do you want to do?"

"Look, I'm going to go with Fred and George to make sure everything will be okay, I love you all". Mrs. Weasley then gave all her kids a kiss, Harry a hug and said goodbye to her husband with a passionate kiss. "I love you", she whispered into his ear. "I love you", he replied. The three of them then apparated out of the room. Quickly Mr. Weasley organised everyone with a broomstick, they then tied their luggage onto the back of each of their broomstick's. Going outside Harry remembered how a year ago he escaped from the Dursley's in much the same way. He sighed at the thought of everything that had happened since then, since the loss of Sirius. Mr. Weasley then put a Chamelonius spell on all of them. To Harry this was something new, the spell was put on the person and all their belonging's and it made it able for them to change colour to blend in with the background. Here outside, as the spells were having an effect, all of them slowly turned green, brown and blue and it became hard to even distinguish each other from the background. Mr. Weasley gave them all numbers, from one to four. They each called their number and this was so he knew were everyone was and also to make sure everyone was there.

Mr. Weasley explained to everyone about how they were all travelling back to the old headquarters and everyone there would move with them to the new headquarters. Only Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody knew where to find the new centre, as they organised it and no-one except for them had been there. "Okay, everyone ready?, let's go". There was aloud _whoosh _as everyone rose into the air, it didn't take very long until they were soon well on their way.

As Harry wheeled around in the air, he felt as if he was back on the Quidditch pitch and all the chaos of the past year was left floating behind him. "Everyone here?, numbers, one.", Mr. Weasley called, Harry was startled and nearly fell of his broom. As the others spoke their numbers, Harry fixed himself upright and straightened his glasses. "Harry, are you here?, Harry?". Mr. Weasley called out very worried, "Oh, yeah, sorry, uh, four", whilst he was daydreaming, Harry forgot to call out his number. "Okay, we are all here, the house is coming up soon, now you've all been there before so you should remember it, but if there is a problem then let me know, okay, let's slow down a little". Mr. Weasley then fixed the spell on himself so it still worked but not to such a strong effect and the others would be able to see him a little. "Okay everyone, follow me". The four of them followed in a trail behind Mr. Weasley towards the house. They landed behind a large garden hedge that was dying, no-one was around so Mr. Weasley took the spell of all of them, except for their brooms and luggage (as not to rouse suspicion), slowly everyone turned back to their normal colours. They all made their way up to the front of the house when Harry fell to the ground, gripping his head. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!!", he screamed in pain and curled himself into a small ball. Mr. Weasley bent over Harry to try and help him. Then the pain went as quickly as it came and Harry sat up slowly. " I saw Voldemort, in there". Harry pointed to the inside of the house as he said this. "He attacked and they weren't ready for him, Fred and George fell, Mrs. Weasley as well, blood was everywhere". Mr. Weasley looked anxiously at Ron, "He had a dream about Voldemort last night as well". Harry sat there shivering, "Look Harry, sometimes our minds play tricks on us, it's okay, we are all going in now". Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley shaking his head, "It happened". Everyone stood up and stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

The black night

CHAPTER 6

The Front door slowly creaked open to reveal the front hallway branching of into the living room. The room was totally bare and the house, totally silent. Mr. Weasley called out "HELLO, is any one there?" They all moved a little further and huddled together. "Harry, were did you see this all happen?", Mr. Weasley felt himself start to shake, what if what Harry saw was real?. "It was in the kitchen, I think". Everyone slowly made their way to the kitchen, huddled together in a small group, each step filled with trepidation. The door to the kitchen was at the end of the hallway, but for each of them, it felt an eternity away. When they finally reached the closed door, Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Ready everyone, I'm going to open the door, now I don't know what will be on the other side so be prepared". Harry heard Ginny give a muffled sob and Mr. Weasley take a deep breath, he took a hold of the doorhandle and slowly opened the door. Everyone peeked in, expecting the worst, the room was pitch black and everyone held their breath while Ron grabbled for the light switch.

The room was instantly illuminated and very empty, everyone gave a sigh of relief, most of all Harry. "Now, they're not here so we have to find them, they're probably upstairs". As everyone moved off, Ginny felt a small drop of liquid fall on her head, she felt her head where it fell. It was sticky and warm, she looked up towards the ceiling and gave a cry of horror. Her mum was sprawled across the roof at the door, with a slow trickle of blood dripping from a large gash across her face and neck. Her mouth was frozen open, as if she was about to scream and her skin was ripped apart revealing muscle and bone all over face and body. She was stuck to the ceiling by some sort of suction spell so her skin and flesh were held tightly to the roof unnaturally. As Ginny screamed everyone turned to look at her, when a small drizzle fell on Mr. Weasley, everyone looked upwards, their faces all contorted with fear, they were to late. Ginny ran towards her father and gripped him tightly. They both fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Ron fled the room for some solitude in the living room. Harry remembering Fred and George thought that it would be best for him to try and find them first.

He made his way towards the stairs, holding back sobs himself, Mrs. Weasley had always been like a mother to him, he couldn't believe that she was really gone. He just hoped that Fred and George hadn't suffered the same fate. Making his way up the stairs Harry was finding trails of blood that were becoming worse and worse, he knew they were up here somewhere. He heard hushed voices coming from the inside of one of the room's, the blood trail followed into there with a pool that had gathered at the door. He moved closer and held his ear to the door.

"Look, I'm going down to find out who it is, I think it's Dad and we can't stay here forever, you need help".

"I know, but what if they are back, what if they caught the others and brought them back here?, I can't face him again, and that horrible snake, and …Mum…" Harry heard a loud sniff and knew exactly who was behind the door. He opened it up and stepped forward. The blood was the first thing that hit him, then he found Fred and George in the midst of it all. Their faces were contorted with fear until they realised it was only Harry.


	7. Crossroads

**__**

crossroads

I finally worked out how to put the chapters in properly so I have done that :0) I left the story in it's parts because the whole story is called "Under a Bad Sign" but the parts are "The Black Night" -original I know, and this part is "Crossroads" -for those wondering I am NOT a britney fan, this is a Cream song!!! Anyway, please read and review J

CHAPTER 1

****

As Harry entered the room, Fred and George stood frozen for a second until their faces cracked into a smile, (as much of a smile as their situation could let them have). "Harry, thank God it's only you, we thought it may have been….", Fred trailed off and from the look of terror on both their faces Harry knew who had killed Mrs. Weasley. "Fred, George, your Dad is downstairs with Ginny and Ron…and your, well.…your Mum". Harry didn't know what to say about Mrs. Weasley, at the mention of her name, the boys both sat up and it was only then that Harry noticed George's arm that before was hidden.

Both of the boy's had cuts and abrasions all over their faces and bodies, however, George was the worst off because he had half of his arm missing. Harry couldn't see exactly where his arm was cut off as George had wrapped a piece of cloth around the end, however the cloth was so soaked with blood, it was dripping blood onto the floor. The top of the cloth was hanging very loosely as if it was about to fall off, exposing loose, hanging ripped skin. George noticed Harry looking and made a move to try and hide it. "It's nothing…" George mumbled looking very embarrassed, Harry stood there, shocked and unsure of what to do, he had never been in a situation like this one. He decided that the best course of action would be to tell Ron, Mr. Weasley and Ginny that the twins were up in this top room. "I'm going to get your Dad, I won't be long…" Harry left the room and as he stood in the corridor he felt himself double over and then throw up all over the polished and bloodstained wooden floor.

It took Harry a few minutes to collect himself and then make his way down the stairs. Harry slowly walked towards the kitchen, dreading what state he might find Mr. Weasley and Ginny in. Slowly Harry entered the room and quickly shuffled underneath Mrs. Weasley's body which nearly made him slip on the bloodied floor. Mr. Weasley was holding Ginny tight as she sobbed into his hunched body. Harry stood watching them, feeling an intruder and not wanting to interrupt. "Um…Ginny, Mr. Weasley, I…ahh..I found Fred and George" Mr. Weasley and Ginny both slowly turn their heads to look at Harry, with looks of apprehension and dread. "They are both okay, I mean hurt, but okay" Immediately Mr. Weasley jumped up, "my boys, show me my boys"

"They are upstairs in the 3rd room, on your right, just…just be prepared" Ginny looked quizzically at Harry but Mr. Weasley was already gone so she quickly followed. Harry then knew that he would have to find Ron and set out to find him.

Harry entered the living room scanning it from one end to the other. He found Ron sobbing uncontrollably in the corner leaning on an old, broken chair. Harry carefully made his way over to Ron and slowly knelt down beside him. Ron turned his head to face Harry, his eyes red and looking very desperate. "why Harry? Why my Mum?" And Harry didn't know how to answer. He knew what it was like to have dead parents, Voldemort saw to that. But he didn't know what it was like to lose a Mum so late in life. He remembered when Sirius died, what Harry felt and he remembered not being able to believe that he was really dead. When it happened Harry felt as if his gut had been wrenched out for days and knew that Ron would need alot of time as well. So Harry just held Ron in a tight bear hug while Ron expressed his fears and wept for the loss of his Mum. As Harry listened he couldn't stop the slow tears dripping down his cheeks and they sat there, talking and crying, remembering Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
